A Shining Dance
by XxMagicDreamerxX
Summary: Oneshot for Ice Krystal's Forever Trilogy writing contest! Happens during Ch. 14: Once in A Blue Moon. Shows how Plato asks Jade out and how Shineshipping officially got together.


**This oneshot is for Ice Krystal's writing contest for her OCs in her Forever Trilogy. You should check it out if you need a good read. This oneshot is of ShineShipping, the pairing of Plato and Jade. This is my take on how Jade and Plato got together. **

* * *

><p>Jade plopped in her seat in her second period, Region Exploration class. Plato entered and sat in his seat, next to her.<p>

Jade said cheerfully, "Morning, Plato!"

"Morning Jade." Plato yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Rubin and Topaz entered the classroom, chatting about something. Jade sighed.

"Why are you sighing?"

"Hello! It's so obvious that Rubin likes Topaz and she's absolutely oblivious to it!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I can convince Rubin to ask Topaz out..."

Plato rolled his eyes. "Right, and that won't blow up in your face. Just let Topaz figure it out herself."

Jade pouted, "That's going to take forever!"

Plato sighed. "If I take you to the festival dance, will you stop scheming?"

"W-what?" Jade blushed. "S-sure."

Plato said nonchalantly, "I'll pick you up around seven."

* * *

><p>Topaz asked, "Did anybody ask you to the dance?"<p>

Jade blushed. "Plato asked me." She expected Topaz to be surprised. Her reaction was the complete opposite.

Topaz looked ecstatic. "Finally! I was beginning to think that Plato was never going to ask you out. What took you guys so long?"

"W-wha? You expected this? How about you?"

Topaz's expression fell away from her face and she looked depressed. "Nobody asked me. I'm a nobody. And duh, Jade! It's so obvious that you and Plato like each other!"

"No, you're not! You're, er, not that noticeable." Topaz rolled her eyes. She then mumbled under her breath, "Not as obvious as you and Rubin."

Jade spent twenty minutes cheering Topaz up. "You'll find somebody."

She said gloomily, "Yeah, in an alternate dimension."

Jade just sighed.

* * *

><p>Jade picked up the heated curler. She started to curl Topaz's blond hair.<p>

"I still don't get why Flax asked me to the dance when he could have any girl."

Jade laughed. "Because most of the girls at this school are superficial. And I told you that you would find a date!"

"...Shut up."

Fifteen minutes later, Jade finished curling Topaz's last lock of hair. "There!" Jade gave a baby-Growlithe pout. "Topaz... Could you let me put on just a little bit of make-up?"

Topaz narrowed her eyes. "What kind of make-up?"

"Just a little blush." Topaz sighed and nodded.

Jade let out a small squeal.

* * *

><p>Jade called, "We're ready!" The four boys standing out of the room turned around.<p>

Plato looked shocked at Jade's appearance. "Wow. You two look great. Especially you, Jade."

Jade giggled and blushed a little, looking down. "Aw, thanks, Plato! You look pretty dapper yourself! **(1)**

* * *

><p>Plato led her to the OPTAE ballroom. "You look really nice, Jade."<p>

"You already said that, Plato!" Jade looked amused.

"Never mind that," Plato held out a hand. "Want to dance?"

Her answer to his question was grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the dance floor.

They started to sway to the music.

Jade smiled. "So Plato, are you upset that you lost the battling tournament?"

"Nah, it was for fun. How about you for the Contest?"

"Mm, not really. Rubin's Milotic is beautiful! Sir really surprised me when he used Ice Beam on Beryl."

"Jade, Plato!" Katrina was standing in front of them, wearing a beautiful black dress and a big frown on her face.

"Katrina?" Jade slipped her hands out of Plato's hands, to his irritation. "Where's Rubin?"

Katrina crossed her arms over her chest. "He stood me up. He said that he couldn't take me. Is he sick?"

Plato frowned. "No, he isn't. He's fine." Katrina's frown deepened. "We'll try to find him. C'mon, Jade." Jade nodded.

The couple checked the nearby classrooms, the flat where they were all staying, and finally the courtyard. They found Rubin there, staring at the blue moon.

Jade yelled, "Rubin!"

Rubin jumped. "J-jade?"

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Why did you stand up Katrina? She's a perfectly nice girl and a good friend of yours! She's very upset, you know."

"I know, I know!" The dark haired boy sighed. "I couldn't, I just couldn't take her."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to her or me!" Jade sighed and headed toward the ballroom.

Plato asked, "Jade, where are you going?"

Jade said, "To get Topaz! She'll probably slap some sense into you!"

Plato said, "Jade."

Jade huffed, "What is it, Plato?"

Plato gestured to the pavilion. "Topaz is with Flax on the pavilion."

"Oh." Plato sighed and started to walk toward the pavilion. "Wait up, Plato!"

After the couple had told Topaz about Rubin, she had rushed off. Flax had headed back inside the ballroom. They chose to stay at the pavilion, gazing at the night sky.

Jade exclaimed, "Look at the view! The stars are beautiful!"

Plato murmured, "Not as beautiful as you."

"What did you say Plato?" Jade ripped her gaze from the sky to look at Plato.

"N-nothing!" Plato could feel his cheeks reddening and cursed to himself. Why did Jade have this kind of effect on him?

Jade sang, "It doesn't seem like nothing!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Is too! I'm your friend!"

"It's private!"

She whined, "Tell me!" Her green eyes started to well up with tears.

Plato's mind short-circuited and without even thinking, he just leaned forward and kissed her. Jade froze for three long seconds but started to kiss him back. It sounded _oh-so-cliche_, but both of them felt sparks as they kissed.

After what seemed forever, they broke apart.

Plato said nonchalantly, "Want to start dating?"

Jade whispered, "What do you think?"

Before they both knew it, they leaned forward and their lips met.

* * *

><p>Plato's personality is a warm<em> glow<em>. Jade's personality _shimmers_. But together, they _shine_.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Taken directly from Chapter 14 of Furthermore <strong>

**I think that both Jade and Plato are incredibly OOC. Hehe, couldn't resist adding a little Rubin/Topaz. I don't know why I added the last part. It just seemed right. Again, check out Ice Krystal's Forever Trilogy. It's really good!**

**~ Xx. Magic. Dreamer. xX**


End file.
